flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47 ---- Copperdusk shook her head at her leader. "No... I think my mate's just fainted." She then shot a doubtful look at Hiddenshade. Meanwhile, Snowpaw bounded up to Bluestream, who was eating his rabbit in peace. "Bluestreambluestreambluestream! What's going on??" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:37, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded slowly, prodding the silver-and-black tom with a paw for a few minutes before he jolted to his paws. "Who-what?!" Hiddenshade eventually relaxed, his fur flattening before letting out a sigh. "So sorry about that...Just a little too overjoyed."Stormstar 21:41, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sighed in relief. "Oh, thank StarClan..." Meanwhile, Bluestream grunted in annoyance. "Our deputy just had her kits," he mewed gruffly. "Now go find Hawktalon and do some training, I'm busy." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:43, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded slowly to the two. "Alright, clear the nursery, everyone, let's leave this couple in peace so they can name their kits and get some shut-eye. Visiting can come later." Once the leader left to name a temporary deputy, Hiddenshade returned his soft gave to the ginger tabby he loved dearly. "...What should we name them?"Stormstar 21:44, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart followed Stormstar out of the nursery, turning towards the center of camp to watch for the temporary deputy. Maybe it'll be me. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 21:46, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded in respect to Stormstar as he shooed all he rest of the cats out, leaving her, Hiddenshade, and their kits alone. The deputy shook her head. "...I don't know, what were you thinking?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:47, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade gazed down at his daughter with a warm smile. "...I'm thinking of a pretty tree for her...Maybe Maplekit?"----- Stormstar cleared his throat as he summoned his Clan. "As we all have heard, Copperdusk has recently had her kits, meaning she'll need a temporary deputy until her kits are apprentices. So, without further ado, the temporary deputy of FlameClan will be Cloudflight."Stormstar 21:50, October 9, 2015 (UTC) (ooo) Copperdusk blinked sleepily at her daughter, and then back at Hiddenshade. "Yeah, I like that name... let's called her that." At that moment, Maplekit herself mewled weakly, and pressed one small paw into Copperdusk's side. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:52, October 9, 2015 (UTC) The black smoke tabby tomkit suddenly rolled on top of his sister as Hiddenshade leaned over to gently touch his nose to her pelt. Taken by surprise, Hiddenshade pulled his head back, only to purr. "What about my little copy there?"Stormstar 21:53, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk purred as her firstborn kit rolled over Maplekit. "The firstborn," she whispered. "So much like his father..." She then paused. "How about Cypresskit for him?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan